


For Marshallismyname: What's It Like Having Sex With Blokes?

by Pastache



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastache/pseuds/Pastache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually I don't let myself get too bogged down in fluff but I was feeling indulgent so...</p><p>Jimmy drinks because he can't stop thinking about Thomas Barrow. Thomas drinks and still can't stop thinking about Jimmy.<br/>A conversation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas was in a good mood. It _was_ his half day, after all. And he’d arranged to spend it with Jimmy- well _actually_ – and here Thomas smiled again- _Jimmy_ had arranged it. Not that it was unusual for them to spend time together, but it usually just sort of happened; then, as luck would have it, their half days had synced up, and Jimmy had elbowed him at the table,

            “Come up to my room, let’s have a drink and a game of cards, ey?”

            So, in short, Thomas was in a good mood. He paused, only briefly, in front of Jimmy’s door. He shook his head to rid himself of the shadows of memories and knocked smartly.

            “Come in.”

            Thomas pushed the door open, feeling a little silly for his formality, and paused as he set his eyes on Jimmy. A clearly half rat-arsed Jimmy.

            “Jimmy...?”

            “Well, shut the door then.”

            Thomas did as he was told and pulled a chair over to where Jimmy was sat, on the floor, back against his bed.

            “Don’t be daft.” Jimmy gestured with the half-empty bottle in his hand, “Sit ‘ere with me. On the floor I mean.”

            Thomas frowned. _But my livery-_

            “If you’re worryin’ about messin’ up your bloody livery I’ll thump you one,” Jimmy squinted at him and Thomas sighed and took off his tails, placing them neatly on the back of the chair. He grumbled as he sat,

“When did you start drinkin’ then? Might’ve waited for me…” and changed his mind about sitting opposite Jimmy in favour of sitting with his back against the bed, next to him- careful he wasn’t sitting too close. Jimmy shuffled a little further away, as subtly as he could manage.

            “I needed a drink- y’weren’t ‘ere.”

            Thomas considered his next sentence carefully. “What d’you need a drink for?” He held out his hand for the bottle and Jimmy passed it to him with a glance. _Ah. Gin. Jimmy’s favourite._ Thomas took a long swig and grimaced. _Not Thomas’ favourite, though_.

            “Well… I dunno.” Jimmy shrugged, unhappiness pulling at his lips. “Jus’ did, I suppose.”

            “So- what’s the matter?”

            “Nothin’.” Jimmy said immediately and put on a smile. “Tell me somethin’ funny about your day.” He reached for the bottle and Thomas let him take it.

            “Ah- it’s the same old… well, alright- Mr. Carson tripped up at luncheon.”

            “He never!”

            Thomas nodded, grinning, “He did. I saw ‘im. Just as he were walkin’ in with the wine, too- pity none of the family saw it; he only stumbled for a moment, then righted himself, quick-as-you-like.”

            Jimmy snorted and shook his head, forcing the bottle back to Thomas.

            “Drink up- don’t want to be the only one gettin’ squiffy.”

            “Are we drinkin’ to get drunk, then?” Thomas took another swig.

            “Tonight we are- yes.” When he caught Thomas’ look Jimmy scoffed, “it’s our half-day, when else can we?”

            “I don’t understand why we ‘ave to drink in the first place.”

            Jimmy grabbed Thomas’ wrist to push the bottle to his lips- suddenly darting away when he’d done. Thomas took a drink and glanced at him.

            “What?”

            “Nothin!”  Jimmy blinked and shuffled a little further away, clearing his throat, acting inconspicuous. “Ey- alright-” Thomas was suddenly scared he’d done something wrong but Jimmy abruptly burst into song,

            “ _We like to drink with Thomas_ \- sorry, ‘Mr. Barrow’ won’t fit,” Thomas rolled his eyes.

            Jimmy continued, “’ _cos Thomas is our mate… an’ we like to drink with Thomas- ‘cos he can down in eight…”_ Thomas raised the bottle to his lips obediently, and focused on the ceiling above,

            “ _Seven… six… five…_ ” Christ, he might actually finish it off if Jimmy didn’t hurry up, “ _Three… two…”_ Thomas couldn’t handle it and pulled the bottle away, grimacing.

            “Aw, c’mon Mr. Barrow- giving up so easily?”

            “I don’t ‘ave a fancy for gin an’ you know it- besides, you _want_ me to finish it by m’self?” That unmistakable burning sensation hit Thomas’ stomach.

            “Like you don’t ‘ave a sneaky bottle of your own tucked away somewhere.” Jimmy snorted and held out his hand, taking the bottle from Thomas carefully, being sure their fingers didn’t touch. Thomas shifted where he sat, trying to move further away to ease Jimmy’s discomfort.

            “Let’s play a game.” Jimmy clapped his hands together.

            “Alright- though I warn you I’m not likely to play very well at cards at the moment.”

            “No- not _cards_. Can’t play when I’m not at my best…. I want to play a _drinking_ game. Make it last longer.”

            “Erm… I don’t know many drinking games…” Thomas squinted, _never have I ever_ the only thing coming to mind- but as if... “Charades?”

            Jimmy scoffed, “When was the last time you went to the pictures? No, alright- let’s ‘ave another song then.” He giggled to himself, “I’m in the mood for a good sing-along, me.”

            Thomas was beginning to feel the same way- _stupid. Shouldn’t get tight around Jimmy- you’ll let your guard down… Oh Thomas…_

“Here- I’ve got one.” Jimmy had the smirk on his face which was normally only used when Thomas and he were in on a joke.

            “ _Once in our lives, let’s drink to our wives!_ ” Jimmy began, wide grin plastered over his face- Thomas frowned, “ _Though the number of them is but small!”_ Jimmy’s voice broke into a small chuckle on ‘small’ and Thomas noted that his hair was looking unruly, and swallowed the urge to correct the curl that had fallen over Jimmy’s forehead, taking the bottle and a swig, instead.

            “ _God take the best-_ ” Jimmy’s shoulders were shaking he was laughing so hard, and he forced the words out in-between gasps as he clutched his chest, “ _And the devil take the rest_!” He had to stop- he was laughing too hard, and held up his hand for a moment’s respite. Thomas flushed and scowled. There was playing a joke and there was being mean, after all, and he had a horrible notion Jimmy was laughing at _him_.

            “ _And so we shall be rid of them all_!” Jimmy finished, dragging out the final note and slapping Thomas’ shoulder with the back of his hand, crouching forward as he tried to get his sniggering under control.

            “Ah- Thomas- stop- I can’t- I’m laughing- too hard.”

            Thomas frowned. “I’m not doin’ anythin’. What’s so funny?”

            But Jimmy only took the bottle from his hands, clumsily, and took a swig, spitting and choking on it when he looked at Thomas, collapsing into laughter again and Thomas folded his arms on his knees,

            “What’s so bloody funny?”

            “No- Thomas- _please_ -” He found enough composure to finish the bottle, quieting down after a few moments, and heaving a contented sigh before he turned back to his friend.

            “Don’t _you_ think it’s funny?”

            “ _What’s_ funny?”

            “The song- because- _wives,_ Thomas and you-” Suddenly, Jimmy flushed, faltering, “Oh- no, no Thomas I wasn’t laughin’ _at_ you.”

            “Hhmph.”

            “No- Thomas- I swear it, I wasn’t it was just- it’s jus’ a funny song, is all.”

            Thomas felt a little bit silly.

            “Never mind.”

            “Oh- you thought I was laughin’- cos… no. Thomas, listen to me.” His tone turned serious and he put a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “I’d never _laugh_ at you- _never_ \- I mean it- you’re my friend- I were only laughin’ at m’self, cos I mean-” He snorted, “can you imagine _me_ with a wife?”

            Thomas’ face hinted at a grin. “What- you’re not courtin’ Ivy in the hopes of marryin’ her one day, then?”

            “Piss off!” Jimmy punched Thomas’ shoulder playfully, though with undue force. “I’m not bloody _courting_ anyone.” He shook his head, then looked at Thomas and squinted, his face looming dangerously close.

            “Are you tight, Mr. Barrow?”

            “No.” Though now that Jimmy mentioned it… “Are you?”

            “I’m at least half-way there. You’re all pink- an’ I know you- you get all flushed up when you’re ratted.” Jimmy pointed to Thomas’ cheek and then checked himself, withdrawing his hand and shuffling even further away than he’d been sitting. _Should I mention it? No- probably best not._

“It’s your turn to share a jaunty tune…” Jimmy clicked his teeth, leaning his head back against the bed, intoning “Sing us a _song_ , _Tom_.” in a slow, almost lyrical voice.

            “Nobody’s called me ‘Tom’ in…” Thomas scoffed. “Hmm….” He closed his eyes and tried to think. “I only know the one, ‘an it’s not really a drinkin’ song- just a little ditty, really... it’s not what you’d call ‘jolly’-”

            “Just bloody sing it will you? Don’t keep me in suspense- I _hate_ surprises.”

            Thomas stopped his thoughts in the direction they were headed and cleared his throat. “Um- alright. Jus’ to warn you I’m not much of a singer… _What if_ **s** _he changeth; oh heart of me! Oh heart of me!_ ” His half-joking tone changed to something melancholy as he went along and thought about the words- he’d picked it up off a sailor, years ago… “ _Oh, can the waters be void of the wind?”_  Thomas still had his eyes shut- he hoped he wouldn’t open them to Jimmy scoffing. “ _What if_ **s** _he wendeth apart and afar from me? What if he leave me to perish behind?_ ” Thomas forgot to change the last ‘he’ to a ‘she’ and he quickly glanced at Jimmy, who was staring at him intently- though he looked away the second Thomas saw him, faint colour rising in his cheek. _Now you’ve bloody done it_.

            “Uh- I can’t remember the rest…”

            “It’s a nice song. Bloody sad though.” Jimmy frowned. “See- I was tryin’ to be in a good mood tonight.”

            “Sorry.”

            “No- it’s alright. It was a nice song.” Jimmy got lost in his mind for a moment, giving Thomas an opportunity to study his face. Jimmy’s eyes met his and Thomas quickly looked away again, aware he was probably blushing fairly red himself. _Idiot- get drunk and sing sappy songs and then leer at him, nice one, Thomas. Good way to lose friends, that_.

            “Um- Jimmy- oh yes! I forgot to tell you….” He grappled for a nice, safe conversation, “earlier today- after lunch, that is, there was this Godawful row between Mrs Patmore and Daisy- you shoulda seen it- I mean- well, what ‘appened was-”

            “What’s it like to ‘ave _relations_ with a man?”

            Thomas paused- turning to look at Jimmy sharply.

            “Pardon?”

            “What’s it _like_ having _relations_ with a man?” Jimmy said slowly.

            Thomas’ face went a brilliant red colour. “Uh- I- um. Er.” He shuffled and did everything in his power not to look at Jimmy. “You- you what?”

            “I’m only askin’-” Jimmy had a fairly decent coverage of blushes too. “I know how it works…” then added quickly, “obviously- everyone does. But… how does it… _feel_?”

            “Well… er.” _If he feels safe askin’ you don’t be a prat and give him the wrong idea_. “… same as… with a woman… I s’ppose.” _That’s a safe answer_.

            “Huh.”

            Thomas snuck a glance at Jimmy. Jimmy looked thoughtful.

            … _Well I s’ppose **that** makes sense- same motions after all, jus’ different parts- oh blimey Jimmy- but how does it… it can’t be **exactly** the same- an’ anyway how would **Mr. Barrow** know what doin’ that with a woman felt like… unless he- _Jimmy glanced at Thomas. _No way._

Thomas was fiddling with the cuff of his shirt in a way which Jimmy found oddly endearing, and he could see the beginnings of another conversation on Thomas’ lips.

            “Good.” Jimmy concluded, interrupting him.

            Thomas looked up at him, head tilted.

            “Good?”

            “Yes.” Jimmy confirmed, nodding his head after a moment, staring at Thomas somewhat fixedly. His lips quirked and he swallowed, rearranging sentences in his head. 

            “What is it?”

            “Well… jus’. Hmm. Hold on.” Jimmy looked around for another bottle- Thomas had just had a similar thought- but he couldn’t risk having to start the conversation over if Thomas fetched his own secret supply. _Fine_. _I’m probably tight enough as it is_.

            “That answer was fine an' all… except… what I _meant_ to ask was…” _Bloody hell, Jimmy_. Jimmy looked away and rotated his jaw. Thomas shifted where he sat. It was hard to say who was the more uncomfortable.

            “What’s it like when _you_ have relations with a man?” Thomas stared and Jimmy hurried on, “I mean- are you always in _love_ with him?”

            “Oh. Um. Jimmy…” Thomas scratched the back of his neck- luckily there was enough alcohol between them to make the atmosphere hazy, like a dream, not the hideously awkward thing it was. When Jimmy didn’t change the subject, Thomas shrugged.

            “Depends what you mean by _relations_. If I’m jus’… er.” _Careful_. “Jus’… not doin’… _that_. The uh- the full- the whole, erm- you know-” Jimmy’s eyes widened.

            “Yes, right, I understand you Mr. Barrow, go on _please_.”

            “Right. Sorry- yes- if I’m not doing _that_ \- then no. Not always.” He shrugged when Jimmy snorted.

            “What d’you expect? I’ve got less options than you ‘ave- I’ve got to seize every opportunity I get-.” _Hello unwelcome memories of Jimmy’s bedroom at night,_ “I can’t make an honest man out of the person I love, anyway- Don’t you get all high ‘n’ mighty w’me.”

            “I’m not- honest.” Though there was a snigger there. “Are you sayin’ I expect men like you to be more _sinful_ than the rest of us?”

            “You’re no better you hypocritical little-”

            “So when you _do_ do _it_ … That thing- the prison thing.”

            “There’s more than one of those, actually.”

            “Is there?”

            “Yes.”

            “Oh. Right… sorry.”

            Thomas snorted. “Not your fault. Carry on.” His fingers itched for a bottle, but he was guessing that was a bad idea- Jimmy was already slurring his speech around the edges.

            “You’re in _love_ with every man you-” _oh sod it_ , “- bugger, then?”

            Thomas laughed, suddenly and Jimmy looked a little startled.

            “Sorry Jimmy- I jus’… glad you were finally able to say that, were you?”

            Jimmy flushed. “Well that’s the word for it isn’t it?”

            Thomas sniggered, “Well- not to men like me- _no_ \- we don’t usually say…” he broke off, laughing, “say it- like that, I mean that word…” He put a hand over his face, too far gone not to laugh, now.

            Jimmy smirked. “You mean you don’t say it like- _Excuse me, Sir, I was merely wondering if you mightn’t let me bugger you senseless per chance, dear chap_?” Thomas lost it again and the awkwardness finally went away as they became two mischievous friends once again.

            “No. No we definitely do _not_.”

            “How do you know then- wait, actually- if we’re havin’ this conversation I want more daffy.”

            “Why _are_ we havin’ this conversation?” Thomas stood unsteadily to his feet. Jimmy shrugged.

            “Dunno. Seemed like the right time.”

            Thomas shook his head slowly and stumbled to his room, gathering his final secret bottle of whiskey, half-empty but that was _definitely_ a good thing, and as an afterthought, brought his cigarettes with him.

            When he got back in the room Jimmy had shed several layers- nothing _indecent_ but he was in his undershirt and trousers only, his braces hanging from his hips- Thomas had a sequence of flash thoughts- all concerning Jimmy and all _very_ indecent but he tried not to let it show on his face. _This is the most undressed I’ve ever seen him- this is how he was when I kissed him, oh no oh Thomas…._

“Here you go.” He offered the bottle, was it just him or had his voice sounded a little hoarse? _Keep control of yourself_.

            Jimmy turned, distracted, and took the bottle from him. Thomas noticed the concern on his face right before Jimmy _chugged_ the whiskey- lasting a good five seconds before his face twisted and he grimaced,

            “Ah- _God_ that’s rough.”  
            “Y’can’t drink it like you do gin- Christ, what are you tryin’ to do t’yourself?”

            “Forget somethin’. Shut the door.” He staged back and sat on his bed, hunched over.

            Thomas did as bidden and awkwardly hovered by the bed.

            “You’re not goin’ to be sick, are you?”

            Jimmy shook his head uncertainly. Then, after a moment he exhaled and looked up, a little rosy but otherwise alright.

            “C’mere.” He patted the bed next to him. Thomas sat, making sure he wasn’t too close.

            “Right. Let’s… where were we?”

            “Ah.” Thomas swallowed. “We goin’ back to that again?”

            Jimmy nodded. “To tell you the truth- that’s why we’re drunk.”

            Thomas reached for the bottle- hardly any left anyway, and finished it. “So you could ask me about my… my, er- perversions?”

            “Don’t call it _that_.” Jimmy looked at him sharply.

            “Well- I mean that’s what-”

            “No. That’s what everyone else calls it. I’m _not_ everyone else, Thomas- Mr. Barrow- I mean.”

            “I think you can call me _Thomas_ when we’re tight- we're friends, after all.”

            “Right, fine, _Thomas_.” Jimmy put a hand on Thomas’ shoulder and every though process in Thomas’ brain suddenly shut down, all senses directed to the touch.

            “How do you know…” Jimmy chewed out slowly, “when a man is… like you?”

            “Sarcastic, charming and funny, you mean?”

            Jimmy snorted. “Yeah, you wish. You know what I bloody meant- how d’you know when a man is _your sort_?”  

            Thomas looked away. “Well you don’t, really. I don’t go for the effeminate types so much so it’s more… _hints_. The way they look at you or talk to you, or what they talk about around you…” _God I could use a smoke_. “An then you jus’… go for it.” He laughed, one of his more bitter laughs, “Well- I mean- most men are more _careful_ than I am- an’ I always seem to be barkin’ up the wrong tree, anyway....” _too much too much Barrow stop talking right now_.

            “So you don’t think I’m effeminate then?”

            Thomas blinked at Jimmy. “What?”

            “You said you didn’t go for… that type- but you went for me- so… you didn’t think I was…”

            “No- Jimmy- the only reason I- uh- _went after_ you was because I liked you- as a person an’ that, we got along well an’ O’Brien kept tellin’ me you’d said things so I thought- an’ you were so… so… I didn’t want to miss somethin’ with someone I actually… uh- that I got on with.” Thomas wanted to die a little bit. He was bright red and had spoken as frankly as he’d ever, and probably buggered everything up with Jimmy too- _famous last words_.

            “You sound ratted.” Jimmy said slowly. “I’m glad- I’m glad you didn’t think I was- like that.”

            “I didn’t think you were like anythin’ Jimmy- well, I thought you were a proper little ladies’ man, but I didn’t think you… I don’t know.” Thomas was very much too drunk to be having this conversation.

            Jimmy nodded. “Right. And you- you’re _not_ like that. I mean- I would never have thought- if it weren’t for all the touching-” Thomas flinched, “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

            “Is that a good thing?”

            “I… yes. I like a man with wits enough to keep an air of mystery.”

            Thomas scoffed. But Jimmy kept looking, straight ahead, speaking evenly.

            “Y’see, Thomas. The thing is- well. The reason why I needed a drink tonight… I was thinkin’ about _you_.”

            “Jimmy- _what_?”

            “Thinkin’ about how I’d only hated your hands on me because there were other people watching- because I thought you just _wanted_ me- like _that_ \- because you thought I was some pansy pretty boy- because then people would think that I was… And I’m not.” He looked back to Thomas. “I’m really not- I’m not _like_ _you_ , Thomas.”

            “Yeah, Jimmy… I know…” Thomas ducked his head.

            “ _No_.” Jimmy put his hand on Thomas’ knee. “You _don’t_ know.” Thomas looked at him evenly.

            “Jimmy…”

            “Shut up.”

            Thomas stared.

            “Look. Thomas. I’m not confused, alright.” Jimmy put his hand to his forehead, scrunching up his face and Thomas swallowed, wondering if Jimmy would take well to a friendly hand on his shoulder.

            “I’ve never liked blokes- not _ever_ \- an’ I… Christ. Look. I’ve never been… _attracted_ \- no that’s not the right word I… hm. I haven’t ever- I mean- I’ve been with women- right?” Thomas nodded slowly. “An’ that’s all been fine an’ I _liked_ it- but never… never any more than that. I’ve never… you understand?”

            “I… don’t think so. Sorry, Jimmy.”

            “Right. Christ. Just- alright- just… here, would you hold my bloody hand please.” He thrust his hand into Thomas’ lap and Thomas slowly interlocked their fingers, squeezing firmly. That seemed to be the right move because Jimmy sighed, and gestured to their hands.

            “I don’t so _this_. Not ever- all that sappy poetry lovey-dovey shite- I just _don’t_. Not even with women- not _ever._ Jimmy contra mundi, right?”

            “Right, Jimmy.” Thomas nodded.

            “But.” Jimmy’s hand was so tensed he was almost hurting Thomas, but Thomas barely noticed, only concerned that Jimmy could feel how fast his heart was beating through his grip.

            “But I… an’ I’ve never felt anythin’ _else_ towards a bloke, neither. An’ I thought...  _shite bloody arse-_ I thought if I were friends with you I wouldn’t- I could handle it an’ it’d all be fine.”

            Thomas’ stomach dropped. “Are y’sayin’ you _can’t_ handle bein’ my friend, Jimmy? Cos if it’s anythin’ I’ve done I promise I-”

            “No you bloody idiot that’s exactly the problem!” Jimmy squeezed Thomas’ hand. “By lettin’ you be my bloody friend I accidentally started gettin’ to know you, and now I _like_ you- so I bloody well care, don’t I?” He looked up to Thomas, trying to gauge if he understood. “An’ because I bloody care I… I want. Things. _You_. I don’t know… it’s all…” he shrugged. “It’s all new to me, Thomas, but all I know is- I don’t want that sappy shite from you, I don't think, an’ I don’t know if I can do all the… things. You do.” He hurried on, “An’ if you just want to be friends,” Here Jimmy let out a surprised bark of laughter, _oh how the tables had turned_ , “I’m happy with that, an’ please bloody say somethin’ because I’m making a complete tosser of myself.”

            Thomas stared at him for a long moment, thumb absentmindedly tracing the back of Jimmy’s hand, soothing him. “I… you’re not havin’ a laugh at me, are you Jimmy?”

            Jimmy snorted and shook his head. “As if- you think I’d go to this bloody length to… no. No Thomas I’m not- it’s been eatin’ me up for weeks now an’ I needed to tell you.”

            Thomas swallowed. “Right. Cos if you are… I… it’s not funny.”

            “I’m _not_ Thomas, I bloody swear I’m not. Here, look.” Jimmy leant up and pressed a rough, chaste kiss to Thomas’ mouth.

            “There, see. Wouldn’t ‘ave done that if I were jokin’, would I?”

            Thomas’s lips were fire.

            “An’… so what did you- uh- what do you want to do about it, then?” Thomas’ heart was beating so quickly he could barely hear himself think.

            “Er…”

            Thomas swallowed and, squeezing Jimmy’s hand, he brought his other to Jimmy’s face, turning his head towards him- _Jimmy looks terrified_ \- and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Jimmy's gently. Thomas went slow, with careful movements that could hardly be felt but Jimmy was responding, mirroring him, bringing his other hand to Thomas’ knee again and he didn’t protest when Thomas guided his mouth open with gentle lips, but blushed fully red and squeezed Thomas’ knee.

            “Erm- that’s enough- that’s enough I think.”

            Thomas pulled away, watching Jimmy closely. _Beautiful Jimmy; blush on his cheeks, curls out of place…_ He reached up to correct the errant streak of blond and Jimmy let him.

            “I don’t know much about courtin’, Thomas. And I certainly don’t know anythin’ about courtin’ _blokes_ … an’ if anyone found out I…”

            Thomas rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of Jimmy’s hand.

            “It’s alright, Jimmy. We can take it slow- I won’t… I don’t mind.” A daft grin took up his face, “I think you can let me do the courtin’- you jus’ sit there an’ look pretty.”

            “Not likely!” Jimmy huffed a laugh, “Let you try an’ woo my honour out from under me, I don’t think so- my mum warned me about men like _you_.” He scoffed and wagged his finger and Thomas couldn’t help himself, bent closer and kissed Jimmy’s lips, once.

            “Master Kent, you shouldn’t believe everythin’ your mother says- she was wooed once too y’know.”

            “She said you blokes are all the same- only after one thing… I can’t think what that thing could be, can you?” Jimmy tilted his head with a knowing smile and Thomas sniggered.

            “Ah, Master Kent it’s only the blessings of a married life men want: if I don’t have you with child by the end of the month I’ll be beside myself.” Jimmy laughed, but he looked a little worried.

            “Hey- Jimmy.” Thomas cupped Jimmy’s cheek, speaking sincerely and closely to his face. “We don’t ‘ave to do anythin’ you don’t want- an’ we can go as slow as you like... an’ even if you change your mind half way through, or decide you don’t like somethin’- or even if you just want to go back to bein’ friends- I won’t mind it- I care about you too much to want otherwise, promise.”

            “Blimey, you are tight, Mr. Barrow.” But he did look relieved and pressed forwards cautiously to kiss Thomas’ lips for a long moment.

            “Blimey- I think I am too…” he yawned and covered his mouth, looking around the room, bringing the hand still clasping Thomas’ to his lap. He looked to the door.

            “Thomas… can I- would you stay _here_ tonight? With me?” He bit his lip. “Not to do anythin’ like _that_ , jus’ to… oh I don’t know.” His leg jogged.

            “Of course, Jimmy.” Thomas stood and kissed Jimmy’s forehead, pulling him to his feet with a smile.

            “I’ll jus’ go get changed an’ ready for bed- we can bolt the door an’ I’ll set my alarm early so I can be out before anyone can be any the wiser.”

            Jimmy nodded stiffly. Thomas kissed his cheek and ruffled Jimmy’s hair, pleased with the look of annoyance that quickly crossed Jimmy’s features.

 

He could have _skipped_ down the hallway his heart felt so light- he’d never gotten ready for bed so quickly in his life, and he padded, pyjama-d, down the hall, knocking gently and being sure no one was about before he locked the door behind him.      

            Jimmy say on the edge of the bed, in his night clothes, looking nervous. He’d stripped the blanket from his cot, leaving the duvet only, and when he saw Thomas he nodded in acknowledgement.

            “Right… lets…” He gestured to the bed, leaning over to turn the lamp off, and Thomas stumbled to the cot in darkness, déjà vu twisting his stomach.

            “Are you sure about this, Jimmy- you don’t have to-”

            “No, I want to- not jus’ for me- but to prove I trust you, too. I… just get in will you, I can’t explain... Er- if I lie on my side- can you…?”

            Jimmy rolled over and Thomas carefully clambered in next to him, putting as much distance as the cramped cot would allow between them, and only extending an arm over Jimmy’s stomach when he felt that was what Jimmy wanted him to do. The second that contact was establish Jimmy wiggled backwards, firmly into Thomas’ arms and sighed softly after a moment of slightly awkward silence.

            “This is very nice.”

            “Good. I think so too... hold on, let me...” Thomas shifted to get his other arm under Jimmy’s shoulder in the gap between it and the pillow, both arms now firmly around Jimmy’s torso. He could feel Jimmy’s heart beating double pace and he nuzzled Jimmy’s neck to try and calm him.

            “It’s alright, Jimmy, it’s alright- I’ve got you.”

            “I know, I know Thomas just- ah. Let me get used to it a bit- it’s odd tryin’ to sleep with someone breathin’ down me neck.”

            “Sorry.” Thomas moved his head away.

            “No- don’t- I don’t mind it- jus’ not what I’m used to.” He yawned again. “I set the alarm early… we should… we should probably…an' your tails are still in 'ere...” Jimmy was already half asleep so Thomas kissed his temple, kissed behind his ear and let the conversation fade to nothing, happiness dearer than anything he’d known beating in his chest. Jimmy’s hands went over Thomas’ arms, holding Thomas more securely to him, ensuring he wouldn’t run off in the night.

            “G’night Jimmy- we can talk about it in the morning’.”

            A snore from Jimmy confirmed he was asleep, and Thomas, despite himself, wasn’t long to follow, into a land of shared dreams and simple delight.

                       


	2. Part Two: Fun With Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People seemed keen so I drabbled something out... enjoy.

Part Two: Morning Wood

Odd dreams plagued Thomas’ mind as he slid uneasily in and out of consciousness into the early hours of morning- the first glimpses of the pain he was in for taunting him behind his eyes…

 

_He was in a lake, and Jimmy was there and they were swimming for… something- some reason or another and they were both in their liveries, swimming up a lake in the middle of a huge valley – and Jimmy was **scared,** he was petrified, he kept complaining that there might be sharks in the water and he made Thomas swim ahead and…_

Thomas was lying in bed with _something_ against his chest…

 

_They had won! A small golden something, but it was all rusty and Thomas had to wipe it with his thumb to polish it, smearing bronze off its smooth surface. He looked up to the man who’d given him the prize, but he was gone. Thomas was standing in a huge crowd of people- none of them recognizable to him but they all knew him, somehow…_

The alarm was probably going to go off soon- should he open his eyes to check it? No, no can’t be arsed to move…

 

_He was in school- all his old classmates were there and were sitting in a circle in the old hall room. They were all in school clothes, unchanged from Thomas’ last memories of them-except for Thomas, who, having grown since he was ten, found his old school wear far too small. He seemed to be the only one who’d grown up. The others, with Thomas’ old master, were planning… something- some assembly or was it… ? and the master- Mr…. Mr Something asked Thomas a question._

_“Yes.” Thomas said with confidence, and everyone gave him a strange look._

_“How old are you?” The master repeated and Thomas felt a stab of panic at having misunderstood._

_The boy sitting next to him said he was “Twenty” but that couldn’t true; he still looked ten years old, just as Thomas remembered him. All eyes were back on Thomas._

_“Thirty.”_

 

Thomas was awake. Completely and utterly conscious. _Must be seconds before the alarm then, especially if Jimmy had_ \- **_Jimmy_**. Fighting the wave of nausea and the sudden spinning of the bed that had accompanied opening his eyes, Thomas took a moment to revel in the fact that he had Jimmy Kent neatly nestled in his arms and they had spent the night together. Jimmy was still snoring away, face pressed obliviously into the pillow and Thomas allowed himself just to watch; Jimmy’s hair completely out of place, no masking smirk or knowing look ruffling his features- he looked almost child-like. Thomas glanced to the clock, deciding it was better to turn it off and leave before Jimmy was woken to the world of pain and hangover Thomas was in- only to find that it was a good hour before even the early alarm would go off. Thomas groaned and shut his eyes, suddenly grimacing at the vile taste in his mouth- _did something die in there while I was out_? He was also met by the pressing need to urinate so he relented against any possibility of a return to unconsciousness and quietly padded down the hall, reliving himself, scrubbing his mouth out, and gulping as much water down as he could take without vomiting. Already his mind itched for a cigarette. He returned, with the intention of collecting his tails and leaving, as per their arrangement, to find Jimmy rolled over and inelegantly sprawled over the cot, leg half way off the bed and arm buried under the pillow. He lifted his head minutely at Thomas’ entrance.

            “I thought you’d gone.” Jimmy did not look happy to be awake.

            “I jus’ woke- we’ve ages before the alarm.” Thomas said softly as he shut the door, balancing two glasses as he did.

            “Is that water?”

            Thomas nodded. “I brought you some tooth power too-” he padded to the bed and held the items out.

            “Oh you’re an absolute brick- I feel like something curled up and _died_  in my mouth.” Jimmy gulped the water down, spilling some down his shirt as he went and furiously scrubbed his mouth with a finger, spitting into the other glass Thomas offered.

            “Ah- much better- although I wish there were somethin’ as wonderful for my head.” Jimmy put a hand to his curls. “Today is goin’ to be a very quiet day, if I have any say in it.”

            “I wouldn’t count on it.” Thomas hovered, unsure if he should make his excuses or…

            “Well, hop in then.” Jimmy had wriggled up to make room, and rolled over when he was sure Thomas was approaching. “If we’ve got ages, may as well…” too early for blushes? Not for Jimmy Kent.

            Thomas scooted in and pulled Jimmy carefully towards him. His arm went over and around Jimmy’s chest but he was anxious to keep their hips apart… well... it was _morning_ after all. Thomas nuzzled Jimmy’s neck.

            “Not so bad wakin’ up with you in my arms.”

            “Not as traumatizing as I thought it would be- I wasn’t half cross when I woke up and you’d gone.”

            “Sorry. I’ll leave a note next time shall I?”

            “Don’t be snarky, Thomas, not at this time in the morning… here, come closer will you, it’s bloody freezing.” Jimmy, master of all subtlety, wiggled himself back and flush. Thomas cracked his eyes open but let the matter lie.

            _He’s probably the same after all, an’ it’s not like he can accuse you of anythin’_. Jimmy continued to shuffle, adjusting his position on the cot and Thomas bit the inside of his cheek, trying very hard to keep still.

            “Are you _quite_ comfortable yet, your majesty?” Thomas asked on the third repetition of Jimmy’s wiggling.

            “ _No_.” Jimmy knowingly moved his hips back and against Thomas. “I can _feel_ you, you know.”  Thomas groaned softly, his hand pressing flat against Jimmy’s stomach. He didn’t have to look to know Jimmy was smirking.

            “Yeah well, it’s mornin’ what d’you expect?” Thomas grumbled and Jimmy moved his hips again with a small snigger.

Thomas said gently, in the low rough drawl that his voice was in the mornings, “Don’t tease a man, Jimmy, if you’re only windin’ him up.” He dared to move his hips, rubbing against Jimmy once, firmly. Jimmy made a small choked noise.

            “Who says I’m windin’ anyone up- I’m just makin’ myself comfortable, me.” He moved again back against Thomas, his hand going over the one Thomas had on his stomach.

            “Mm- well allow me to make myself _comfortable_ then.” Thomas rubbed his thumb in circles on Jimmy’s stomach and moved, slowly, against Jimmy- as if there weren’t clothes between them.

            Jimmy’s breath started coming faster and he moved back and up, helping Thomas rut against him, colour coming to his cheeks. Thomas pressed brief and sloppy kisses up his neck and jaw and Jimmy all too eagerly met his mouth. He tasted like tooth powder, but then, what else was to be expected at this hour? Thomas pulled himself up the bed a little, to better meet Jimmy’s mouth, and cupped his cheek. Jimmy captured Thomas’ hand and pulled it _down_ \- not just to his stomach, but further, slipping it under the cloth pyjamas without second thought and Thomas knew for certain Jimmy was as hard as he was.

            “Jimmy…” Thomas was panting, just a little, “Are you- are you sure?”

            “I just need- I need you hand on me and I need bloody release, it’s mornin’ an’ I’m too... urgh- Thomas, _please_.” he reward Thomas by moving his arse flush against him again.

            Hangover forgotten, Thomas nodded and, to the best of his ability under a duvet, moved his wrist. Jimmy was _hard_ and then some- he wasn’t going to last long, neither of them were, it was too early and morning was too bright.

            Jimmy arched against Thomas’ hand and Thomas’ hips in turn, pressing needy little kisses to Thomas’ mouth. Thomas let Jimmy use his lips as he please, he was far too wrapped up in the more primal feeling below his waist- _God I haven’t done it like this since- blimey when was the last time I messed my trousers- oh **shite** … _

“Jimmy I’m not- I’m not gonna last…”

            “Me neither.” Jimmy’s face was screwed up in concentration. “Please move your hand a little- faster _yes_ like that oh bloody hell-” he made a small noise and _tensed_ against Thomas’ hand- Thomas was more than happy to finish him off, raking his hands up Jimmy’s torso, holding him firmly against him, kissing his neck and behind his ear, and his jaw,

“Ah- yes- go on, Thomas- do it.”

Thomas became a little frantic in his movements, hitched breaths and sharp thrusts and then he groaned very softly in Jimmy’s ear as he made a mess of his trousers against Jimmy’s rather perfect arse. He stilled after a few moments, and the nastiness of morning returned, hazed by a content feeling and a pressing need for a smoke and a wash.

            “That was wonderful.” Thomas said against Jimmy’s neck, arms crossed around him.

            Jimmy nodded, reaching a hand behind him to clasp and squeeze Thomas’ thigh.

            “Yes. Good way to start the day, that.”

            “Mm. We should do it more often, then. If it’ll put you in a good mood.” Thomas was tired. Today was going to be a struggle, but if he could let his gaze wander to Jimmy every once in a while, maybe he’d be alright.

            “An’ that’s enough for you, is it?”

            Thomas didn’t open his eyes but pressed a reassuring kiss to Jimmy’s temple.

            “Everythin’s enough for me when it comes to you, Jimmy.”

            “You get sappy when you’re tired. Or tight. Or any time around me, actually.”

            “Mmm- well don’t tell anyone or I’ll break your nose.” Jimmy snorted at the very idea of Thomas being able to hurt him. Thomas was already close to drifting off again…

            “Thomas.”

            “Mmm?”

            “’m sorry about last year- an’ all that. I was only scared cos I didn’t realized that I… an’ you went too _fast_ for me to sort my head out an-”

            “Shh it’s alright, I’ve ‘ad worse- it’s all in the past now.” Thomas pulled Jimmy closer and pressed a kiss behind his ear, nuzzling him in a tired attempt to soothe him. “Let’s talk about it more when I’m awake, hm?” Jimmy’s hand closed over Thomas’.

            “Wish we could stay in bed like this all day- I don’t want to move at all.”

            “Well why don’t we- jus’ stay ‘ere and maybe Carson will leave us alone.”

            Jimmy snorted. “Yeah- find you in my bed and get sacked and then we can sleep as long as we like.”

            “Sounds like a plan.”

            The conversation faded and Jimmy dropped off all too easily next to him. Thomas just gotten to the blissful seconds before sleep where all the problems of consciousness have faded when-

            **_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz_**

“Bloody _shite_.” Thomas blearily fumbled and wound up knocking the clock off the side, having to then stumble and grope for it on the floor before it woke the rest of the hallway.

            “Good mornin’ Mr. Barrow.” Jimmy rolled over and sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his temples.

            “Good mornin’ James.”

            “Are you ‘ere for my turn down service?”

            “Certainly- I’ve even got you your breakfast on a tray.”

            “I’m not a married woman and stop implyin’ that I am-” Jimmy pulled his shirt off and threw it perfectly over Thomas’ face.

            “No- currently you’re stippin’ down like a very _unmarried_ woman of a different kind.” Thomas snorted and headed for the door, dodging the pillow thrown his way, grabbing his tails, still neatly over the back of Jimmy’s chair, on his way out.

            “See you at downstairs-”

Jimmy had wandered over and pulled Thomas shoulder before he opened the door, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

            “See you downstairs.”

            “You’re such a little housewife.”

            “Shut up.” Jimmy pushed Thomas out the door, glancing to make sure they weren’t seen, patting Thomas firmly on the rear to get him moving.

            “Cheeky.” Thomas arched an eyebrow and sauntered, happy as Jimmy had ever seen him, back to his room.

            So that was that, then. Jimmy Kent and Thomas Barrow. Sharing a bed and- all kinds of other things. Jimmy scratched his stomach absently as he walked to his dresser to get ready for the day. _Who would have thought it?_

           

**Author's Note:**

> Disclosure: All the songs and games mentioned are of correct era bar the famous 'we like to drink with __' etc. Sorry- but it worked for the moment.
> 
> Anyone feeling a part two: Fun With Morning Wood?


End file.
